1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to echo cancellation, and more specifically, to an echo canceller with heavy double-talk estimation.
2. Related Art
Traditional echo cancellers have double-talk detectors to detect double-talk. Once such double-talk is detected, the echo cancellers typically disable non-linear processing. While this simple approach helps in some circumstances, in other circumstances it is not so effective. For example, during certain conversation patterns, despite having this feature, transmitted speech can become temporarily clipped possibly resulting in unintelligible speech. This is particularly true when there is “heavy” double talk.
Accordingly, there is a need for an echo-canceller with heavy double-talk estimation.